Torn
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: One band. Four teens. Each with a dark past. Can attending Bayville High help them cope with their past, or are they doomed forever to the darkness from it? And will they ever be able to find the one thing they've been looking for: love?


**A/N: Hey peeps, for those who are interested in my other X-men story, then maybe you'll like this one too.  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, it's characters, or the songs. I do own Torn and it's band members.**

"Oi, Light, are you sure about this?" a girl asked the boy positioning himself behind the drums. "Don't worry, Jinx. I think you'll do fantastic." he reassured her, his English accent riveting. He had a black tight shirt with baggy black jeans. His hair was black also, and he had lip piercing. His eyes were a startling emerald green. His features could make any girl swoon. Two girls about her age were positioning themselves at their places, one at the keyboard, one right next to her. The black and purple haired girl was hold an electric guitar, and handed Jinx the bass.

"You'll do your best, Jinx. I know you will," she said. Her hair hung down, so now it was at her lower back, almost to her hips. Her black belly button t-shirt with a purple pentagram and black skirt totally mismatched with her sapphire blue eyes. "Thanks, Shads," Jinx told her. She faced the others. "You guys do your best too, okay?"

"What are you talking about, your the singer," the girl at the keyboard told her. "Don;t worry about us. Just make sure you don't screw up!" she said, smiling. Jinx tucked a black and red striped bang behind her ear. Her usual shoulder length hair had been tied up into two pigtail, leaving part of the back down, and her bangs hanging. "Thanks. I really appreciated that, Alley," she said, groaning.

Alleycat smiled. "Anytime." It was only in good fun, that she teased them like that. She turned to face the crowd as the curtain went up, and she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't the first time she played in public before, but it was the same every time. She heard Lightspeed clicking his drumsticks together to count the beat, and clammed into the bass. She counted a few measures before she leaned into the microphone in front of her, and sang like she had never sung before.

_"You're cruel device. Your blood like ice. One look could kill. My pain your thrill."_

She speeded up the beat a bit, before slamming into the bridge.

_"I wanna love you but I better not touch. I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you but I want it too much. I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous." _

_"Poison. __Your poison running through my veins. Your poison I don't wanna break these chains."_

She could hear the crowd going wild, and tried to listen to the beat of the music. It was help that she needed from Shads and Light, they kept the beat. She tried to follow, and started the second part.

_"Your mouth so hot. Your web I'm caught. Your skin so wet. Black lace on sweat."_

_"I hear you calling and it's needles and pins. I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name. Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin. I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous."_

_"Poison. __Your poison running through my veins. Your poison I don't wanna break these chains"_

She and Shads both stopped playing their instruments for a moment, letting the slow part show through by Light and Alley. She held the microphone stand in her hands, ready for when she needed the bass again.

_"Running deep inside my veins. Poison burning deep inside my veins. One look could kill. My pain your thrill."_

_"I wanna love you but I better not touch. __I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you but I want it too much. I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous."_

Jinx let herself slam on the bass, and let her voice ring, carrying out the rest of her song in the room.

_"Poison. __Your poison running through my veins. Your poison I don't wanna break these chains."_

_"Poison. I wanna love you but I better not touch. I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I wanted too much. I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous."_

_"Poison. __Your poison running through my veins. Your poison I don't wanna break these chains. Poison."_

After the final word, the crowd exploded in applause. It seemed as though they had become much wilder than when they first started, as soon a riot broke out among the crowd. Jinx watched as the curtain fell, and walked off stage. "That was awesome!" Lightspeed exclaimed. "Thanks, but it was nothing, just the same thing as last time," Jinx said, blushing.

"No that was not!" Alleycat shouted. "You actually got the crowd to riot out there!" Shadowcat, Irena, nodded in agreement. "So, we're we off to next?" Irena asked him.

"I'll have the manager send the check there. We're going to be going to school at the next town. I think it was called Bayville," he said.

**Like it? Review review review. NO FLAMERS! BTW the song is Poison by Groove Coverage. And if you didn't know, Jinx=Bloodstar, Shadowstar=Irena, Lightspeed=Lonestar. I know there wasn't much in the first chappie, but hopefully you'll stay for the rest.**


End file.
